themridersfandomcom-20200215-history
Miao Miao Kai Di (喵喵凱蒂)
Profile Miao Miao Kai Di is a student in Meng Academy and from the Ya Si Dun family. Appearance Miao Miao Kai Di has curly black hair. Her hair is shaped in a way so it looks like she has two cat ears on her head. She has a pink and white hair band around her left hand. Personality Miao Miao Kai Di is arrogant due to her family status. She likes to say humph when she can't look up to them. She likes to annoy other people and acts like a cat such as scratching at a cat teaser stick. Background Chronology Episode 14 In the potions classroom, Miao Miao Kai Di walks past Jian Ni and Lan Bao. When they greet her, she only says humph to them and walks to Ba Bi and Rui Rui. Rui Rui is testing Ba Bi's sense of smell by have her closing her eyes and ask what the object is while holding a feather. Miao Miao Kai Di walks past them and sprays perfume over herself. Ba Bi recognizes and names the perfume correctly. Miao Miao Kai Di compliments her for her knowledge. Ba Bi opens her eyes and gets angry at her for ruining her practice. Miao Miao Kai Di says she didn't do it on purpose. Then she sprays the perfume around the classroom, saying she would've done that if she were to be doing it on purpose. She says with such thick perfume, Ba Bi is smart for being able to smell other things. She says she's also training her sense of smell. Ba Bi moves a cat teasing stick in front of Miao Miao Kai Di, causing her to scratch at it. Ba Bi throws it to the entrance and she pounces after it, getting the white stuff all over her hair. She walks to Ba Bi angry, and uses Magic Hide and Seek. A white cage falls down, trapping Ba Bi. Ba Bi asks to let her go but Miao Miao Kai Di refuses to. Ba Bi uses Odor (Magic Skunk), causing everyone to faint from the smell. Miao Miao Kai Di, the other students and Pa are holding their noses except for Ba Bi. Pa says it's good to see students practicing their magic but they should be careful of other's hygiene and safety. He takes off his hand and the students do too. Pa says after the invasion of the Dark Forces, the students should know the importance of raising their magic level. Pa says even though Lan Bao and Jian Ni are the M Riders their magic level is still at beginner level. He says he's going to introduce a new teacher. Gu La Ke walks in. He comments on the nice smell of the students. Pa tells him to concentrate, and Gu La Ke corrects his pronunciation. Miao Miao Kai Di and the other students repeat it. Pa says Gu La Ke is a dark magic exorcist and tells the students to listen closely. Miao Miao Kai Di and the other students wave him goodbye as Pa leaves. Gu La Ke says he knows the clearest on dark magic since he has fought agains the Dark Army more than 1500 times. Miao Miao Kai Di and the other students don't believe him. Pa peers his head in. Gu La Ke asks what he's doing in the room. Pa says he's only looking at the class situation. He asks the students if he's disturbing them and Miao Miao Kai Di and the other students nod. Pa apologizes and leaves. Gu La Ke says dark magic is usually harmful and cunning. He says the scariest magic can cause people to die. Pa looks through the window right behind Gu La Ke. Miao Miao Kai Di and the other students laugh. Gu La Ke turns around and faints. The students surround him. Pa tells two people to take Gu La Ke to the infirmary. In the potions classroom, Miao Miao Kai Di walks over to Lan Bao and Jian Ni and humphs at them three times. Jian Ni gets angry and Ba Bi walks over, followed by Rui Rui. She says Miao Miao Kai Di has just arrived after combining classes, so she doesn't have the qualifications to belittle them. Rui Rui takes out a cat teasing stick and waves it around. Miao Miao Kai Di scratches at it. Rui Rui throws it and she pounces after it. Da Tian Tian walks in. She calls Miao Miao Kai Di's name. Miao Miao Kai Di walks over, covered in fur. Da Tian Tian asks why she's like that and Miao Miao Kai Di gets her golden letter. Da Tian Tian calls out Lan Bao's name but he's too scared to open the letter. Da Tian Tian reads it aloud, embarrassing him. Miao Miao Kai Di and the other students laugh. She and the other students leave the classroom. Miao Miao Kai Di walks outside of the building after Ba Bi and Rui Rui has left. Ba Bi bought a box full of cat teasing stick to counter Miao Miao Kai Di. She says that the cat teasing sticks will run out soon. She hears a sound and walks to a purple glowing thing. She picks up a gem and comments how pretty it is. Miao Miao Kai Di walks into her dorm room. She puts the gem on the stand next to her bed. Episode 15 In the potions classroom, Ba Bi is showing off her ring. Miao Miao Kai Di walks past the group of girls surrounding Ba Bi and says that the ring is so scruffy. She takes out a golden mirror and says that she just bought it. A girl praises it and Miao Miao Kai Di smiles weirdly. She wonders why it's like this and if taking away her happiness is her laughter. Miao Miao Kai Di leaves the classroom. At night, Miao Miao Kai Di walks to outside the building carrying a paper bag. She takes out the gem and says it made her unable to laugh and got laughed at by everyone. She puts it in the bag and puts the bag in the bushes before leaving. In the morning, the students are gathered in the lobby. Pa knocks on the table and tells the students to be quiet. He says him and Da Tian Tian are the supervisor and the examiner is Gu La Ke. He says the exam topic is heart door. Pa says Gu La Ke will say the details. Gu La Ke says everyone has a door which they don't want anyone to see. They have to use their courage to overcome their weakness and fear in order to pass the exam. Pa says three people will go at once and the time limit for everyone is three minutes. He says the students participating in the exam are Jian Ni, Piao Ah Piao and Rui Rui. The three students stand in front of a door and walk in. Piao Ah Piao exits the door and Miao Miao Kai Di and the other students clap for her. Jian Ni exits the door and Miao Miao Kai Di and the other students clap. Da Tian Tian counts down from five seconds but Rui Rui haven't came out. After a while, Rui Rui exits while covering her ears and talking to herself. Pa tells Da Tian Tian to bring Rui Rui to the infirmary and the two of them leaves. Pa tells the students to be careful of their own safety. In the potions classroom, Lan Bao, Jian Ni and Ba Bi are talking about crying noises at night. Miao Miao Kai Di walks over to them and says only those whose mind aren't right and those who do bad things would get scared. Ba Bi waves a cat teasing stick at her and she scratches at it. Ba Bi throws it and Miao Miao Kai Di pounces after it. In the classroom, Miao Miao Kai Di sees Lei Gu Chun and asks how come there's another new student. Lei Gu Chun introduces himself. Jian Ni realizes he's Dan Gu Chun's younger brother. Miao Miao Kai Di asks why he was crying at night. Lei Gu Chun gives a long explanation and Miao Miao Kai Di stops him. Rui Rui and Ba Bi walk in. Miao Miao Kai Di says she's very weak, and doesn't know what to do if she's injured by her. Rui Rui says she won't randomly attack people. Miao Miao Kai Di asks if Lei Gu Chun's injury is caused by her. Lan Bao says Rui Rui didn't do it on purpose. Miao Miao Kai Di says she doesn't care and won't befriend someone with such a weird power. Pa enters and tells everyone to sit. Every sit down. Pa says to not make assumption without knowing or understanding anything. Episode 16 In the potions classroom, Jian Ni yells in surprise that Gu La Ke is a vampire. Miao Miao Kai Di says her blood is high quality, which is what vampires like the most. Rui Rui says Pa has already locked Gu La Ke up. Rui Rui pulls down her stockings and sees something. Miao Miao Kai Di asks if the vampire came. Rui Rui says she remembered to do something and runs out. Episode 18 In the classroom, Miao Miao Kai Di walks past Jian Ni who is showing their classmates a magic trick. She says it's just a trick used to trick others. Jian Ni says it requires a lot of effort and practice. She says Kua Ke Clan people doesn't need such tricks and turns to Mi Ya Xin. She tells him to read the cards using Mind Reading. Mi Ya Xin says there's no need to compare humans and Kua Ke Clan people since humans are obviously inferior. She starts to protest then he throws a cat teasing stick. She pounces after it. In the cafeteria, Miao Miao Kai Di says her sixth sense tells her there's a scary side to the room. Then she says it has a dark secret and it's moving. Everyone start to look around. Jian Ni jumps to the middle of the room and picks up a cockroach. Miao Miao Kai Di seems disappointed and says since it's been solved then there's no problem. The next day in the cafeteria, Miao Miao Kai Di walks over to Mi Ya Xin and asks why he isn't eating. Mi Ya Xin bends over to eat so he doesn't move his arm. She becomes confused and asks if it's the new way to eat. Mi Ya Xin suddenly collapses in pain. In the next morning in the cafeteria, Miao Miao Kai Di is sitting next to Lei Gu Chun. Ai Rui Ke enters the room and says there's a poisonous spider in the campus. Miao Miao Kai Di says she doesn't seem to be very dangerous. Jian Ni says the spider wouldn't even choose her. Episode 19 Miao Miao Kai Di enters into the classroom. Mi Ya Xin is helping a sick student. Miao Miao Kai Di comments on how weak the boys are. Lei Gu Chun asks what will happen if you get food poisoning and she says he'll die. She keeps saying how the girls also ate the cafeteria food but they didn't get food poisoning. Lei Gu Chun grabs onto her for support and she shakes him off. Miao Miao Kai Di walks into the potions classroom and touches Mi Ya Xin's shoulder, making him jump. She asks what he's thinking of and he asks what she's doing there. She says her sixth sense led her there and asks if he also figured out the culprit. She says she thinks the culprit is Jian Ni since he haven't been seen recently and must be hiding. Mi Ya Xin shakes his head and tells her to not tell anyone. Relationships Abilities * Magic Hide and Seek Trivia * The first two characters of her name, Miao Miao (喵喵), means "meow" Category:Characters Category:Student Category:Magician Category:Ya Si Dun family Category:Active Category:Alive